Senth
by Stellus
Summary: Senth is now alone. His father is in the underworld and his mother is dead. How can Senth bare any more. A strange figure killed Senth's mother and he is off the revenge his mother's death.


I am Senth, I have been give the psychic gift, and I am the God of the alignment of the constellations. My mother is the goddess, Manta, the goddess of beauty and love; the god of death and harm is my father, Nitas. He was banished from earth. My father and Am, the father of the gods got into a quarrel and ever since my dad has been in Sedah. The only way to ever talk to him is either to die, or to go to the underground gate that leads into Sedah. I have been brought here from two polar opposites, and I stand here to bring peace to earth.

All my life I have been raised on Mourning Island, the first land that the sun touches. It is a small island where the Sharns live. My mother and I came from a great civilization, in which all the gods and goddesses inhabited. It was prophesied that a mortal would come in and destroy the city. So, the gods threw out every mortal man from the city, Gros. But the mortals rebelled, but never did they penetrate the walls which no man can pass. But once a prophecy is placed, it will become true, and no one, not even the gods can change that. Ather, the goddess of dispute, who, like me was born with a mortal father. She grew angry with the gods for she was never accepted, since she would never get along with anyone. So late at night she crept in Am's room and poured a heavy drug into the golden chalice that he drank from. But when his wife walked in, she found Am sleeping with Ather. Her rage grew so strong that sought out to destroy every temple and building in Gros. The anger built up so much that she committed suicide, obliterating the city. Many gods were killed, but even more escaped. They split apart running into the deepest corners of the world. My job is to bring them back and restore tranquility on earth.

Senth walked on the lonely south beach picking up sea shells and finding rocks to skip in the ocean. On the horizon the small water children, Dewsels, jumped in and out of the water playing and singing the songs of the sea. Senth wished to be free and not have the worries of life. He wanted to get off the island and go to his one and true home, Gros.

The soggy sand seeped through his toes, making his feet heavy to pick up. The sun was now setting and the brilliant colors of the sky were changing from the bright blue, to a deep and rich purple. Senth walked and stepped on a sharp rock and blood ran out of the cut and stained the sand red. He lifted up his foot to inspect how bad it was, the rock was still in it and warily Senth pulled out the stone and took a leaf from a nearby tree to bandage it up. The moon was waxing today and Senth peeled the leaf off and saw that the cut was healed. For Senth was given the power of healing when the moon was waxing.

Senth entered the woods where the Sharns never dare enter. He pulled his quiver from his back and positioned an arrow. Out of the corner of his eye a wild boar came into view. Turning slowly Senth pulled back on the leather rope and aimed the bow. But as he let go something brushed his back. Turning quickly Senth saw nothing. So he straightened up and pulled back on the bow once more. And still another tap.

"Stilen come out right now!" howled Senth.

Out of the trees landed a lean man, who landed with out a sound. He was dressed in nothing but a thin loincloth and tattoos draped his body. All of his hair was shaved off except for a small bit in the back which was tied in a pony tail. He had a boar's tooth stuck in between his nose.

"Stilen, you know I hate it when you sneak up on me. All I am doing is killing a pig to make as an offering to the gods."

"I will not let you kill that pig, Senth, it is in the holiest part of the forest," said Stilen.

"Fine but…" then all of Senth's senses turned off. And he saw a vision into the future. Fire, fire everywhere, but where was this. Screams of little children, people running all over. Then he saw his mother dead.

"What happened? What was your vision?" questioned Stilen.

"Hop up to the top of the tallest tree and look for my village."

Gracefully, Stilen jumped from one tree limb to the next without bending the branches or making one leaf wobble off a tree. Soon Senth could not see Stilens anymore until Stilen landed on the ground.

"The village is on fire!" screamed Stilens.

Without the least bit of hesitance, Senth ran through the woods with Stilen following him up in the trees. Senth could hear the cracking of branches under his feet.

Senth had been out all day collecting shells, so he never saw his village. The buildings were black from the ashes. And as Senth walked he tripped, he looked back and it was a body, black and burnt. Looking forward now he saw that the beach was strewn with bodies. He ran looking for his hut, and when he found it and walked through were the door would have been he saw a beautiful woman bent over.

"Who are you," questioned Senth.

The woman turned around and Senth saw that it was Ather, with his mother's body in a heap, limp and motionless. When she noticed that it was Senth she crouched down and spun around, letting her cape flutter in the air turning with her. Senth ran forward and pulled on the cloak and she was gone. All that was left was a sun made of gold with its rays shooting out. Senth picked it up and pocketed the item.

Senth ran toward his mother's side, she was alive but her glossy eyes told Senth it would not be much longer. She motioned with a flick of her wrist for Senth to come closer.

"My baby, Senth, you must stop Ather. Go to your father," whispered Manta.

She became limp and Senth, tears running down his face closed his mother's eyes. "Go, be in peace with father."

I have been given a great gift, a terrible thing but great. No matter what you get, no matter how great it looks, there is always a drawback. For me the drawback was great. I can foretell the future, but until I prophesize the future can be rewritten; once I predict, the future is final.

Stilen walked up and put his large, tattooed hand on Senth's shoulder. "Senth… I… I am so sorry," Stilen slowly said.

"How can you possibly understand what I am going through. Just leave me alone," Senth cried.

Stilen walked away and headed back to the forest. Senth just stood staring at his mother in white linen, laying on palm leaves. Senth pulled off his mother's necklace which resembled a flame and then picked up his mother and placed her in the sea and saw her drift out to the horizon. Tears were pouring out of Senth's eyes.

Senth turned and walked on the beach kicking sand in the air. The waves crashed onto the beach.


End file.
